


Let's Play a Game

by Haleymay156



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haleymay156/pseuds/Haleymay156
Summary: Taylor and Eliza are seniors and Hunter's college It's the school where Hunters and Angels are trained to defend themselves, hunt demons or any other evil sons-of-bitches, defend others, and become all self-righteousy. At the end of the year you are grouped into groups of 6, 4 hunters, 2 angels, and you're grouped on skill. You are then assigned parts of the world to “watch over”. You are given anything you need to live a life, and look like normal human beings, from fake diplomas to fake Identities. No one else but all things deemed fake know about it, and only certain things  can cross the iron railing in the ground. It's not a big school, just because you have to prove yourself every year, and their aren't a lot of hunters in the world. Taylor is trying to stay away from falling in love since they're grouped at the end of the year. But when she makes a bet with Dean Winchester will she fail, or is he just what she's looking for?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see my outfits for this chapter and all the remaining chapters, along with anything extra and updates on the book, go check out my supernatural amino: aminoapps.com/p/1voi2. Now enough of me, go read the chapter:

Chapter 1 

*Beep Beep*

My phone alarm goes off, and I get up. It's my senior year of Hunter’s college. I get ready and make sure I look decent enough to go out in public. I go down to the kitchen and grab a Pop-tart and my keys, when I get a text from Eliza, my best friend.  
Hey, you ready for our senior year Taylor?  
I text back:  
Yeah, I'll see you there, I'm leaving now.  
She texts back:  
Just come pick me up.  
I respond:  
This would be so much easier if you moved in with me. I'll be there in 5.  
When Eliza and I finally got to school the parking lot was almost full, and crowded with people fucking around and talking to friends. I honk at people standing in the only available parking spot. They glare and one gives me the finger, but they move.  
“There's Cass with the Winchesters.” Eliza says.  
I glance over, “Yep. Sure is.”  
“You're not still mad at him, are you?”  
“Yeah, just because he's an ‘angel of the lord’- and a very sucky one at that- doesn't mean he can be a self righteous asshole.”  
“Point taken, but it's our senior year, don't waste time holding grudges.”  
“What's the deal with the Winchesters? Everyone's obsessed with them, they're just regular hunters, the schools filled with guys like them.”  
“They hunted Lilith, they're the first hunters to meet angels, they've saved the world more times then they've almost destroyed it.”  
“And yet they still have time for 4 years of Hunter’s College? To be honest I think that the stories about them are shit. We see them every year, they can't have time to do all that over a 3 month break, hell we aren't supposed to hunt till our sophomore year of college.” I say. She shrugs and we get out of the car and head into the building.  
Hunter’s college- it’s a shit name for a school since it isn't just hunters. It's the school where Hunters and Angels are trained to defend themselves, hunt demons or any other evil sons-of-bitches, defend others, and become all self-righteously. At the end of the year you are grouped into groups of 6, 4 hunters, 2 angels, and you're grouped on skill. You are then assigned parts of the world to “watch over”. You are given anything you need to live a life, and look like normal human beings, from fake diplomas to fake Identities. No one else but all things deemed fake know about it, and only certain things can cross the iron railing in the ground. It's not a big school, just because you have to prove yourself every year, and their aren't a lot of hunters in the world. The school is about a hundred people.  
“All right, so where do we go first?” Eliza asks.  
“FOOD!” I yell. She laughs.  
“Fine, coffee too?”  
“Obviously and pie,” I say. She laughs and I pull her to the cafeteria.  
I go over to the sweets section and see that one of the Winchesters is already standing there scarfing pie down his face. I grab a plate and try to grab a piece.  
“Shit, sorry, didn't think anyone else would be eating pie so early,” he says. He has green eyes, pie crumbs all over his face, but he still looks good.  
“It’s fine, can I..?”  
“Oh, yeah, sorry.” He says, “Hey, aren't you Taylor?”  
“Yeah, why?” I say grabbing a piece of pie,  
“I'm Dean Winchester,” he says with a big grin and a wink.  
“I'm not interested” I say and walk to the table where Eliza is sitting with her food and our coffees.  
“Sooo..” she says when I get back to the table.  
“’So’ what?” I reply  
“You were talking to Dean Winchester.”  
“Sadly.”  
“He's staring at you,” she says. I turn around and he waves awkwardly knowing he's been caught. I give a tight smile, and turn back around.  
“You should get with that,” Eliza says.  
“Ha, no, I don't fuck with guys like that.”  
“We're exactly like them,” she says  
“Ssh, I wasn't finished yet. Like I was saying I don't fuck with guys like that, and I probably wouldn't end up in the same group as him. But, what about you? You and Sam? I can see it.” I laugh and raise my eyebrows.  
She laughs at me, “What, are you a prophet now too? I mean I'd hit that, but like you were saying they're players, and you're right about the whole group thing too.” We look over at them again, Castiel had joined them with his now girlfriend Natalie.  
Truth is, Castiel and I used to date, all the way from our freshman year of high school to our sophomore year of college. We broke up cause he cheated on me with Natalie, and then they both went around spreading rumors. Now yes, I know, I'm an adult and it's not right to be pissed about this, but it just irritated me, especially since the rumors got me into the Dean’s office, and questioned for an hour.  
Eliza and I finish our breakfast talking about our classes, and the crap system and go to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

“Good morning students my name is Professor Ackles, as this is your last year at this college, you'll be learning about the system, I'm also the teacher that groups everyone at the end of the year…” The professor keeps talking and I look across the room, Dean and Sam are sitting at a table together, not paying attention either. I guess Dean sees me staring because he looks over and winks.  
“So much for not being interested,” Eliza says, and nudges me.  
“Shut up,” I reply.  
“Fine, so listen there's this party tonight and I really wanna go, and get drunk, and have fun. But I need my wing woman. Pleaaasseee.” She says dragging out the word ‘please’.  
“I don't know, Eliza,”  
“Come on, I won't leave you alone this time.”  
“All right,” I say, reluctantly.  
My phone vibrates indicating I got a text. I look down and it's from an unknown number.  
See you at the party sweetheart, -D  
I look over and text back  
How did you hear from that far, and how did you get my number  
He texts back:  
The answer to your first question is a secret, but as to how I got your number, Castiel gave it to me.  
I respond:  
God damnit, you don't seem like the party type.  
He responds back:  
Neither do you, see you there.  
The rest of the day went by slow, and more and more I was dreading the party. 

“So should I wear this blouse, or this one?” Eliza asks me holding up red and blue blouses.  
“Either one will look great,” I respond.  
She sighs, “We don't have to go if you don't want to.”  
“No I want to Char, I do. I swear.” I say smiling, “The red one will look better.”  
“Thank you, aren't you gonna get dressed?” She asks  
“What's wrong with this?” I say gesturing to my skinny jeans with a cardigan thing over it.  
“Nothing, I just heard the Winchesters will be there,” she says.  
“I dress for myself not for some guys I don't even know, my outfit, makeup, and hair makes me happy, that's all that matters to me. Please tell me you're not dressing up for them.”  
“I have no idea what you're talking about,” she says.  
“Are you ready yet?” I ask.  
“Yep, are you sure you want to go?”  
“Of course, I can't exactly let you go by yourself, I'm your wing-woman’” I say and smile.  
“All righty, then lets go.” We arrive at the party a few minutes later.  
“So I'm gonna get drunk and find someone to have sex with,” She says. She never got a chance to drink because within five minutes she had went off with some guy, and an hour later Dean comes up behind me, and grabs my shoulder, I quickly turn around and back hand him.  
“Shit sorry, you scared me” I look at him and he rubs his cheek.  
“Told you I'd see you here,” he says, “How did I scare you so easily?”  
“Probably ‘cause I wasn't expecting some creep to come up behind me.”  
“Ouch, sweetheart, some creep?” He says smirking, “Well why don't you show this creep some fun and play a game of beer pong.”  
“Yeah not gonna happen, what part of ‘I'm not interested’ don't you understand?”  
“It's just a game sweetheart, here, if you win I'll leave you alone, if I win, I have another game to play.” He says.  
“What's the game? Cause to be honest, I was never really in to playing doctor.” I say back.  
“It won't be that, I promise,” he says.  
“Fine, one game.”  
Two hours later, twenty or so games, and god only knows how many drinks, Dean had won.  
“Well babe, guess you weren't as good as you thought.” He says.  
“Now what's the game?” I ask right as Eliza comes up to me.  
“Hey, I'm ready to go home.” She says.  
“Okay give me a minute, you have to drive though,” I say, and add, “Now Dean?”  
“I'll text it to you later. You two get home safe.” He winks again, and walks off towards Sam.

When Eliza and I arrive at my apartment, we're both exhausted.  
“I guess it's a good thing I didn't drink tonight or we'd be stuck at their apartment” Eliza says, and heads in to the house.  
“Whose apartment was it anyway?” I ask.  
“Sam and Dean’s,” she says smiling and goes to the kitchen for food.  
“You didn't tell me that!” I say, sitting on the couch and grabbing the remote.  
“Well yeah if I did you wouldn't have come.” She says, sitting next to me.  
“True, you staying over tonight?”  
“Yeah, were you serious about me moving in with you earlier?” she asks me.  
“Yeah, of course, it'd be easier, and I don't use the spare room.”  
“Then how about after school tomorrow we start packing my stuff up so I can get out of my parents house.” She says.  
“All righty,” I say, and lean on her shoulder, I start feeling the effects of the alcohol.  
“You know for someone who played and lost a game of beer pong, you aren't acting to drunk.” She says.  
“When have I ever acted drunk?” I asked, “Even when I drink my weight I'm still not drunk.”  
“So what was the bet?” She asks.  
“What?” I reply, confused.  
“You know the bet, Dean always does that.” She says, and I feel a little disappointed because I had didn't know he did it with everyone.  
“If I won he had to leave me alone, if he won, we had to play another game,” I say back.  
“This one is new,” she says, “what's the game you have to play?”  
“I have no idea, he's supposed to text me with the details.” I say right as my phone vibrates.

You ready for the game sweetheart? Well here it is. Both you and I are players, or so I've heard. So..:  
• Let's sweet talk  
• Let's play fight  
• Let's talk 24/7  
• Let's tell each other good morning and good night everyday.  
• Let's take walks together  
• Let's give each other nicknames  
• Let's hang out with each others’ friends  
• Let's talk all night long  
• Let's tell each other everything  
• Let's hold each other  
• Let's hug and kiss.  
And whoever falls in love first?  
Loses  
You in sweetheart?

I read the whole text out to Eliza and she asks, “So are you in?”  
I text back:  
I'm in, but why do I feel like this is a pathetic way to get with me?  
“I guess I am.”  
He responds:  
Possibly. Good night sweetheart  
I respond:  
Night Dean.

“You're so gonna lose, you fall in love easily.” Eliza says.  
“Not with him, it's not possible,” I say, “I'm gonna head to bed, goodnight El..”  
“Night Taylor.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Microsoft word hates me and originally deleted this chapter, so I went back and edited it. Chapter 4, should be out next Tuesday. Also I don't know how to be a bitch.

Eliza and I do the same routine as yesterday, she gets the coffees, and I get pie. Dean is already over there holding a slice for me.  
“Good morning beautiful,” he says.  
“Morning,” I respond,  
“Well someone is grumpy in the morning” he says and pulls me towards him, and puts his hands on my waist. There’s this shock. I don’t know what it is, but it’s strange. It’s almost like electricity, I don’t like it. But I can’t bring myself to pull away from it. Dean gives me a light peck, but he never lets go of my waist. I know it’s the bet. But he needs to slow down. Being this close to Dean actually makes me get a closer look at him. He has beautiful green eyes, he’s a lot taller than me, by what looks to be almost a whole foot. I’m 5’2” he looks about 6’0”. He has these little freckles on his face that are adorable. Not to mention he smells really good.  
“And I’ll continute to be grumpy until I get at least a cup of coffee down.” I say pulling away. I know it’s the bet, but I feel uncomfortable.  
“So are we sitting at my table or yours?” he asks,  
“Mine I refuse to give my table up, invite your brother over too so I can meet him, you know since him and Castiel are looking at us very confused.” I respond and Dean looks over to them. I try to grab my pie slice but he won’t let me.  
“I’ll carry it over for you,” he says, and grabs the plate, “Do you want me to let Castiel and Natalie come over?” .  
I ponder it for a minute, “Yeah, go ahead, they’re your friends.” We walk over to our table, and Dean sets the food down, and I take my coffee from Eliza. Dean walks over to Sam, Castiel, and Natalie, and they all walk over to our table.  
Eliza give me a worried look, “Relax,” I say to calm her. “this is part of the bet, I have to put up with them.” She smiles nervously.  
"Hi I'm Taylor," I say and stick my hand out to shake Sam's hand, he grabs my hand and shakes it.  
"Sam, nice to meet you." He says, and everyone sits down.  
"This is Eliza, my best friend." I say, introducing everyone to her. Sam looks over at her, and his face softens.  
"Nice to meet you Eliza, I'm Sam," he says and sticks his hand out again and introduces himself. She blushes and shakes his hand.  
We all sit down, Dean and I together, Sam and Eliza, and Castiel and Natalie at the end of the table. There's an awkward silence before Sam clears his throat.  
"So Taylor, how did you and Dean get together?" He asks.  
"Well your brother here wouldn't leave me alone yesterday, he somehow had gotten my number," I look over at Castiel. "And he texted me, not to mention he tried to eat all the pie, and told me to meet him up at the party and we just hit it off.” I say, lying through my teeth to make it sound like it was an actual date. Natalie leans over and whispers something in to Castiel's ear and laughs.  
"So Natalie, how long have you and Castiel been together?" I ask, just to be petty.  
"Three years now, but you knew that, he left you for me." She says.  
"Well if sloppy seconds are your style, besides, who wants an angel in bed?" I say, picking up my trash, and bag. "But I have class, so I'll see everyone later, have a nice day." I think of kissing Dean on the cheek, but as I lean down to do it he moves my head and kisses me on the lips, taking me in surprise and my eyes widen, he then whispers. “That's what couples do sweetheart,” and let's go of me, as I turn to walk away he slaps my ass, expecting me to flinch but I don't give in. I turn back around and whisper in to his ear “As far as they knew we were just talking. ‘Couples’ don't go that fast.” I say and stand back up and look at Natalie.  
“Oh and Natalie, close your legs please, it smells like a fish market in here.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late everyone. School has got me busy. Also I know this chapter kinda sucks, but I needed to get one out. So yeah. Make sure you go check out the outfits for this chapter. Along with the car. http://aminoapps.com/p/w3rzpw

“So what was that about this morning?” Eliza asks me, as we're sitting in my apartment, procrastinating on our homework.   
“What do you mean?” I ask, knowing full well what she means.   
“You know what I mean, what you said to Natalie this morning. Now don't get me wrong she deserved it. But don't you think it was the wrong time?” She asks   
“Honestly? No, I know she was talking shit about me. It's not hard to tell when she's talking doing it. I mean, if you wanna do it, then okay, go for it, but say it to my face. This is college.” I say and she nods, it gets quiet for a minute, and I can tell she's thinking about something but before I can ask her she asks me, “Hey were you serious about me moving in with you earlier?”   
“Well yeah, of course, it'd be easier and you'd get out of that crappy apartment you already live in, not to mention your roommates are dicks. Hell, if you want to we'll start packing right now, drive over to your house and everything.” I say. She nods her head and I grab some boxes that I have stashed away, and we drive over to her house.  
***   
It's been an hour, her and I were filling up the last box we had at the moment. Let me tell you, I don't think I've ever been that productive, my phone goes off across the room.   
“Ugh, I don't wanna move,” I say looking at Eliza.  
“Sounds like a personal problem.” She says, I glare at her and get up to grab my phone. 

Wanna go on a date tonight? I was a text from Dean 

See it wasn't that hard to ask, But I don’t know. Eliza and I are packing up her things. Let me ask her. 

I respond back, then look over at Eliza, “Dean wants to go on a date tonight. But we're packing. Do you want to keep packing or it is okay?” 

“Go ahead we just spent an hour packing up, and we ran out of boxes for now. So let's take it all and go to the apartment.” We put everything into my car, and I text Dean back. 

Eliza and I stopped. What time? 

“Hey if he comes to pick you up, can you see if he can bring Sam over so he can move my bed over here?” She asks.

“Yeah. I'll ask him.”

I'll pick you up at 8:30, what's your address? He responds back

134 Padalecki Road, hey can you bring sam with you so he can help Eliza move her bed over to my place? She wanted me to ask. 

I hear the door of my truck and look over, “I just asked him.” She nods and gets into the car.

Yeah, I'll bring him.

I get into the drivers seat, “he's gonna bring Sam, now let's get home so I can get ready,” we drive home and unload the boxes into the apartment once we get there. 

***  
An hour and a half later I was dressed, and it was 8 o'clock. Eliza was finishing up unpacking her clothes. “I'm probably gonna have sam help me get my dresser too.” 

“That's fine with me.” We played music and danced around her room till there was a knock on the door for me to leave. 

“I got it.” Elia says and goes downstairs to get the door, while I grab my purse, shoes, and my leather jacket and make sure I look okay. I head downstairs after her. 

Dean looks nice, I didn't know he was capable of that. “Hey Dean.” I say and walk over to him. 

"Hey.” He says and winks. Eliza and Sam are talking over on the couch and I don't want to interrupt them, so I throw my keys at her and she catches them without even looking at me.

“You ready?” He asks. 

“Yeah, lets go.”


End file.
